Sombras y espejos
by kitsune-vulpes
Summary: Si eres fan de shadow no puedes perderte esta historia.TERMINADA
1. parte 1

Parte 1

¡Vamos, aguanta un poco mas ya casi llegamos- Grito la vos de una mujer. -¡Solo un último esfuerzo, vamos-

De una patada la puerta de entrada a la sala de emergencias se abrió de par en par y todos voltearon a ver quien había echo esa entrada tan dramática, era una coneja vestía de traje y una corbata de seda roja era fácil notar que no eran vestimentas baratas, a su lado un erizo su pelaje era negro excepto por las franjas de púas rojas que coronaban su cabeza tenia varia heridas en todo el cuerpo y un hilo de sangre negra y espumosa le corría por la comisura de la boca, tenia el brazo derecho sobre los hombros de su acompañante obviamente no podía sostener su propio peso por si solo.

La coneja vio a la asombrada recepcioncita y al ver que esta la miraba impávida le grito -¡Esta persona necesita atención médica! ¿Qué esperas una invitación-

Tras la "amable" solicitud la recepcioncita reacciono y levantado el teléfono pidió una camilla tras lo cual vio como las fuerzas abandonaban al erizo y este caía pesadamente al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, la camilla y dos enfermeros llegaron en menos de un minuto, pero ese minuto pareció ser el mas largo de la historia, ni bien vieron el cuerpo del erizo en el suelo se apresuraron hacia él y lo colocaron sobre la camilla, uno de los enfermeros miro a la coneja tenia manchas de sangre en la ropa -¿Esta usted bien- Le pregunto –Estoy ilesa- Contesto esta –Toda esta sangre no es mía-

Con esta respuesta y sin decir una palabra mas los enfermeros se apresuraron a llevar al erizo ante uno de los doctores de guardia, mientras que la coneja se quedo en compañía de una enfermera que le recomendó que se limpiara toda la sangre lo antes posible, solo como precaución por si el erizo padecía de alguna enfermedad infecciosa.

Ya dentro de la sala de emergencias uno de los doctores comenzó a trabajar en el erizo.

Que sabemos de él- Pregunto el doctor a uno de los enfermeros.

Solo que lo trajo una mujer, no sabemos como fue que se lastimo- Contesto el enfermero

Bueno, comencemos por el principio- Exclamo el doctor mirando a su paciente –Erizo, varón de unos veinte años de edad sufrió severos traumas de fuerza bruta- tras un rápido vistazo vio la sangre espumosa que manaba de su boca y escucho por un momento el sonido de su respiración. –Tiene sangre en los pulmones y el abdomen distendido, señal de hemorragia interna. - Concluyo. –rápido traigan el ecógrafo debemos ver que tan mal esta- Ya con el ecógrafo en la mano el doctor comenzó a examinar a su paciente –Es peor de lo que pensaba, un pulmón colapsado, el otro lleno de sangre y el hígado esta hecho pateé, pronto hay que llevarlo al tomógrafo para ver si hay lesiones neuronales y luego tendremos que llevarlo al quirófano de urgencia-

El paciente fue llevado rápidamente al tomógrafo y una vez allí el examen dio inicio, en una sala vecina el doctor le pedía los resultados del escaneo al operador –No hay lesiones cerebrales, sin embargo hay una pequeña fisura en la base del cráneo- Le contesto el operador

Bien- Pensó el doctor si logro detener el sangrado interno habrá una buena oportunidad que se recupere, pero sus pensamientos de vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de una alarma, miro en dirección del tomógrafo y vio como uno de los enfermeros lo sacaba a toda velocidad de la maquina, sin perder un segundo corrió en dirección del erizo y cuando entro en la habitación del tomógrafo el enfermero le grito -¡Entro en fibrilación ventricular-

¡Pronto, trae el desfibrilador- Grito el doctor al operador del tomógrafo que en el acto le hizo caso, mientras esperaban el desfibrilador El doctor y el enfermero comenzaron con la reanimación cardiopulmonar, cada tres masajes cardiacos que el doctor realizaba el enfermero insuflaba aire en los pulmones del erizo con una bomba manual, tras una pocos minutos el técnico regreso con el desfibrilador y se prepararon inmediatamente para usarlo –¡Doscientos Joules- Grito el doctor con las paletas ya en las manos, coloco una de ellas en el lado derecho del pecho de su paciente y la otra en el costado izquierdo de su torso. -¡Atrás- Grito y de inmediato aplico la descarga eléctrica, el cuerpo del erizo se sacudió pero no hubo respuesta -¡Trescientos Joules- grito el doctor listo para una nueva descarga, pero el segundo intento también fue infructífero -¡Una ultima vez, trescientos sesenta joules- coloco las paletas en posición y aplico la descarga espero un segundo y el monitor de inmediato comenzó a mostrar señales de actividad. –Pulso ochenta latidos por minuto, presión 8/6- Dijo el enfermero.

La presión esta muy baja, pero tendrá que ser suficiente, pronto vamos al quirófano…-

Veintiséis horas antes…

Era de noche y hacia frió la calle estaba mojada ya que había llovido hacia escasas hora, el ruido de una pelea proveniente de un bar cercano llamo la atención de todos los que estaban en la calle, cuando por la puerta de bar una figura emergió dando unos pasos hacia atrás y cayendo pesadamente en el suelo, era un lobo y le corría sangre por la nariz y la boca, de la puerta apareció otra figura, era un erizo negro se acerco al lobo lo tomo por el pecho y lo levanto hasta que sus pies se separaron del suelo, levanto el puño derecho listo para darle un golpe cuando el lobo lo interrumpió –¡No, por favor- Grito el lobo –¡Te pagare, te pagare-

El erizo detuvo su puño pero no soltó al lobo, y no lo soltaría hasta que este cumpliera con su palabra, el lobo metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco un fajo de dinero y lo extendió al erizo el cual lo tomo -¡Es todo, es todo, por favor déjame ir- El erizo lo soltó y el lobo aprovecho el momento para escapar, pero los problemas del erizo no habían terminado, no aun, pudo escuchar el ruido de una escopeta siendo cargada tras él, se volteo y vio al dueño del bar apuntándole directamente al rostro.

¡Pedazo de mierda- Grito el dueño del bar -¡Pagaras por todos los daños que causaste-

Crees que soy entupido respondió el erizo -Crees que no me di cuenta que el idiota que trato de estafarme trabaja para ti-

Lo que creas me importa un cuerno, pagaras por los daños que causaste o sentirás en carne propia cuanto daño una itaca puede causar-

El erizo no tenia tiempo ni paciencia para eso y con movimiento tan rápido que casi no se vio desarmo al dueño del bar tomando la escopeta por el caños y luego uso la escopeta como garrote y golpeo al dueño del bar rompiéndole el brazo, tras lo cual es erizo solo se alejo caminado y arrojo el arma en un cesto de basura, una persona que había visto todo lo sucedido se acerco al erizo y trato de hablar con él –Vi todo lo ocurrido, ese hijo de puta del bar siempre trata de estafar a la gente que entra, ya era hora de que alguien le diera una lección, eso fue increíble ¿Cuál es tu nombre-

Mi nombre es solo una palabra que nada significa para mí, pero si realmente quieres saberlo mi nombre es Shadow-dijo el erizo mientras se alejaba dejando al muchacho extrañado por la respuesta que recibió.

Bien ¿y ahora que haré? Es aun temprano para volver a casa- Pensó Shadow –Ja, casa, se necesita de mucho valor para llamar a esa sucia y desordenada habitación de hotel casa-

Shadow camino por las calles un largo rato eran las diez de la noche (aun muy temprano para él) caminaba mirando a su alrededor y no le gustaba nada de lo que veía, pandilleros, prostitutas, apostadores, vendedores de drogas… mientras mas los veía menos le gustaba, eran seres sin sentido ni propósito, pero lo que mas odiaba era que sabia que a cada momento se parecía a ellos mas y mas, Shadow se ganaba la vida como apostador usando sus sentidos mejorados podía leer a sus rivales y nunca perdía una partida ya fueran dados, cartas, dardos o lo que fuera siempre ganaba y eso no ponía contentos a sus contrincantes por lo que la mayoría de las veces todo terminaba en una pelea, caminaba por las calles cuando de repente el sonido de una explosión le llamo la atención, no era demasiado lejana –Yo me quejaba de aburrimiento- Pensó -pero tal vez la noche termine siendo mas interesante de lo que espere- y sin perder tiempo corrió en dirección del estallido.


	2. parte 2

Parte 2

Para cuando Shadow llego a sitio de la explosión el sitio estaba lleno de curiosos, el estallido había tomado lugar en una pequeña tienda de abarrotes, desde lejos era obvio que había habido un enfrentamiento en ese lugar, el sitio estaba lleno de agujeros provocados por balas, eran tantos que sin dudas hubo armas automáticas involucradas en el enfrentamiento y también explosivos ya que no había nada que hubiese podido provocar una detonación, Shadow intento realizar una observación mas minuciosa pero el sonido de una sirena lo interrumpió, se acercaba una patrulla policial, El erizo decidió que lo mejor seria observar todo desde una distancia prudente y sigilosa pero rápidamente se trepo a un edificio de tres pisos ubicado enfrente del local destrozado.

La policía no tardo en llegar y en pocos minutos llegaron los bomberos y paramédicos, en menos de diez minutos toda la situación estaba bajo control y dos oficiales con un aspecto una tanto desprolijo comenzaron a interrogar a todos los testigos de lo ocurrido, Shadow intento usar su poderoso oído para saber lo que los testigos decían pero por desgracia para él los interrogatorios tomaron lugar detrás de una camión de bomberos y no había forma de escuchar –Carajo- Exclamo Shadow por lo bajo, tendría que esperar algo mas para saber lo ocurrido, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de un nuevo vehículo, era una van de color blanco en los costados tenia un logo muy grande en el que se leía "Canal 12" y tenia lo que paresia ser una pequeña antena parabólica sobre su techo, la van aparco cerca de uno de los camiones de bomberos, de la camioneta bajo una joven mujer, era una coneja, vestía ropas muy elegantes una llamativa corbata roja, detrás de ella bajo un pangolín con una cámara en la mano derecha, en cuanto los oficiales de policía los vieron bajaron la cabeza y comenzaron a discutir sobre cual de los dos tendría que enfrentar lo que se les venia encima.

Hazte cargo tu- Dijo uno.

Ni de broma- Contesto el otro.

Yo no lo haré- Continuo el primero.

Mira que lo decida la suerte- Dijo finalmente el segundo oficial sacando una moneda de su bolsillo -Dime- dijo el oficial mientras lanzaba la moneda a aire.

Cara-

Ja, no cruz- Exclamo el segundo oficial feliz por su buena fortuna.

A Shadow le pareció gracioso que estos dos hombres grandes y musculosos, cada uno con una pistola calibre cuarenta y entrenamiento de combate pudieran tenerle miedo a una pequeña coneja de aspecto delicado y a un pangolín flacucho y con una gorra con una leyenda que decía "El cameraman # 1"

La coneja se coloco un pequeño auricular en el oído derecho y se acerco a los policías el que había perdido el volado se dio un paso al frente (casi como un niño que se acerca a una madre que sin lugar a duda lo va a castigar) y la miro a los ojos.

Hola Alice- dijo el policía –Mucha sangre tal como a ti te gusta- Continuo este en tono sarcástico.

Hola Luis, bueno ya te sabes la rutina, en menos de un minuto entramos al aire, alégrate te voy a hacer famoso- Contesto la coneja.

Alice, ya nos van a dar la entrada- Dijo el pangolín interrumpiendo la conversación entre la coneja y el policía.

Entendido Alex- Contesto Alice y de inmediato encendió el auricular que ya tenia en el oído y espero a que le dieran la entrada, en el auricular pudo escuchar como desde estudios centrales ya mencionaban la explosión y como el conductor decía que una unidad móvil estaba ya en el lugar de los hechos y con un -Alice buenas noches- le dio la indicación de que ya estaba al aire.

Buenas noches Carlos- Inicio Alice saludando al conductor –Estamos enfrente del local que donde ocurrió la explosión y con nosotros esta el oficial de policía Luis Canis, oficial ¿Qué puede decirnos de lo aquí ocurrido?-

Bien, la información que aquí manejamos nos indica que en este lugar hubo un intenso tiroteo y que la explosión fue causada probablemente por explosivos, uno de los testigos menciona un el uso se una poderosa arma de guerra y el uso de misiles, sin embargo quiero llevar tranquilidad a la población ya que lo más probable es que este no halla sido el caso-

Desde el techo de un edificio cercano Shadow seguía cada palabra –Así que armas de guerra y lanzaderas de mísiles, esto me suena mucho a Eggman- Pensó él.

Podría informarme si hubo que lamentar la perdida de vidas-

Por desgracia si al menos cinco muertos y más de diez heridos cuyas identidades se reservaran hasta que sus familias sean informadas-

¿Que me puede decir de los reportes que mencionan la intervención de Sonic en este enfrentamiento?Pregunto Alice, al oír esto el interés de Shadow aumento.

No puedo ni confirma ni negar la participación de Sonic en este evento los testigos informaron que el enfrentamiento fue entre un erizo y una persona que portaba un sobretodo negro y un pasa montañas en la cabeza, hasta ahora ambos no han sido identificados por lo que dar nombres seria imprudente.

¿Qué acciones tomara ahora la policía?- Pregunto nuevamente Alice.

Continuaremos con los interrogatorios e iniciaremos un rastrillaje para poder dar con los dos sospechosos que hasta ahora tenemos-

Muchas gracias por su colaboración oficial-

Por nada-

Volvemos a estudios-Exclamo Alice terminando la trasmisión –Ves, nos estuvo tan mal ¿Verdad?- Dijo alise al oficial una vez terminada la trasmisión.

¿Qué no estuvo tan mal?- Contesto el oficial molesto –El ultimo oficial que metió a Sonic en un lió como este fue degradado y tu me lanzas esa bomba sin una advertencia-

El oficial de policía se alejo molesto y su compañero se le acerco y le dijo algo al oído algo que Alice no pudo escuchar, pero poco se escapaba a los poderosos oídos de Shadow y pudo oír no sin dificultad las palabras del policía –Vieron a los sospechosos en Stardust Speedway, actúa naturalmente no quieren que la prensa se entere por el momento, un equipo S.W.A.T ya va en camino-

Eso era todo lo que Shadow necesitaba escuchar y sigilosamente se alejo de la escena de la explosión preguntándose en que lió se había metido Sonic esta vez.

Aun en la escena de la explosión Alice miraba de reojo el edificio donde Shadow se había escondido.

Dime Axel ¿Qué información tenemos sobre el proyecto Shadow?-

La misma que todos los demás ¿Por qué?-

Alice no respondió solo sonrió en forma maliciosa

¡Por favor mujer! ¿Que tienes en mente?-

Solo digamos que tengo que seguir una historia, "cosas de periodistas"-

La ultima vez que seguiste una historia terminaste con una bala en el cuerpo-

Si quisiera seguridad me hubiese quedado en los estudios centrales, tranquilo, te prometo que si la cosa se pone fea te llamare por teléfono, ahora regresa a los estudios y búscame cualquier información que tengas sobre Shadow-

De acuerdo, pero cuídate-

Tras lo cual ambos regresaron a la van donde los esperaba un técnico que tenia en sus manos un poderoso micrófono.

¿Que me tienes?- Pregunto Alice y el técnico oprimió play el micrófono y la pequeña conversación secreta que los oficiales habían tenido se oyó clara como el cristal.

Asi que Stardust Speedway ¿Eh? Ustedes regresen, yo me haré cargo del resto-

Axel y el técnico dejaron el lugar a bordo de la van, en cuanto a Alice ella se fue rumbo a Stardust Speeeway en un taxi.


	3. parte 3

Bien aquí les tengo la tercera parte de mi mas nueva creación espero que les guste el modo en que la historia se desarrolla, si les gusta dejen reviews y si no también;)

Habían pasado más de 10 minutos desde que Alice había abordado el taxi y habían avanzado muy poco, la coneja miraba su reloj con impaciencia.

¿Tarde para alguna cita, señorita?- Pregunto el conductor al notar la impaciencia en el rostro de su pasajera a través del espejo retrovisor.

Podría decirse que si- respondió Alice- Le propongo algo, si llegamos a Stardust Speedway en menos de cinco minutos le duplico lo que indique el taxímetro¿Trato?-

Trato- respondió el conductor y piso con fuerza el acelerador eludiendo a todo vehículo que se le cruzaba en su camino –Ha de ir a ver a alguien muy especial-

No tienes idea- Contesto Alice con una sonrisa-

Ya en Stardust Speedway Shadow buscaba alguna pista de Sonic y de su misterioso enemigo pero no había señal alguna de ellos, miro a su alrededor y justo al costado de la gran autopista vio un edificio en construcción, como era de noche estaba totalmente vació -Si quisiera un lugar para ocultarme, sin duda elegiría ese- pensó Shadow mientras entraba en el edificio.

Cerca del lugar el taxi en que viajaba Alice finalmente llegaba.

Doce créditos marca el taxímetro- dijo el chofer sonriendo.

Un trato es un trato- Contesto Alice sacando su billetera –Aquí están tus veinticuatro créditos-

Tras pagar Alice se bajo del taxi y saco de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña cámara de video digital lista para firma lo que esperaba fuera una noticia bomba.

Alice empezó a buscar un buen lugar para firmar y saco su teléfono celular y llamo a Axel, tras esperar unos segundo pudo escuchar la voz se su cameraman del otro lado de la línea –Hola Alice ¿Ten encuentras bien?- Dijo Axel tan pronto contesto el teléfono.

Si mamá- Contesto Alice con algo de sorna por el tono de preocupación en la voz de Axel –ya llega a Stardust Speedway y por el momento esto esta mas calmado que un acilo lleno de buenos ancianos, sin embargo esto puede ser la paz antes de la ventisca así que solo por si acaso se mejor que te envié la señal de lo que capte la cámara, si capto algo interesante quiero que lo graves así La información estará lista para salir al aire lo mas pronto posible-

Entendido Alice, iniciare la conexión a tu cámara, espera un momento-

Pasaron unos veinte segundos en los que Alice espero alguna respuesta de Axel hasta que al fin la voz de su amigo volvió a escucharse por el auricular.

conexión completa ahora veo todo lo que tu cámara capta y los estoy grabando-

Excelente. Ya comenzaba a preocuparme de que hubiera algún problema técnico-

Siempre tan impaciente, mujer-

Espera escucho algo, creo que el grupo S.W.A.T.-

Tal como Alice pensó el grupo S.W.A.T. acababa de llegar viajaban en dos camionetas que contaban con un coraza resistente a las balas en caso de que tuvieran que refugiarse tras ellas, tras detenerse en las cercanías de el edificio en construcción de las camionetas bajaron una dos docenas de agentes vestidos en trajes de combate negros y además llevaban pesados chales resisten a las balas de kevlar con titaneo y cerámica, casco y protectores para brazos y piernas, pocas cosas podía penetrar ese tipo de defensa y como si eso fuera poco todos salvo tres portaban poderosos rifles de asalto los que no portaban rifles de asalto tenia rifles de precisión para francotiradores.

Coloquen los vehículos como barricadas en caso de que los sospechosos traten de escapar- Ordeno uno de los agentes, obviamente era quien mandaba

–Formaremos un grupo de entrada, francotiradores tomen sus posiciones los demás con migo listos para entrar en cuanto lo ordena. Lejos de allí a una distancia prudente una coneja filmaba todo lo sucedido –Esto es excelente- pensó mientras filmaba en total silencio.

El líder del grupo entro con cuatro agentes en el edificio en contrición mientras los demás esperaban ordenes los tres francotiradores se apostaron en ubicaciones alejadas, uno de ellos se instalo muy cerca de donde estaba Alice, pero por suerte para ella no pudo verla, con todos ya en posición solo quedaba esperar.

Dentro del edificio los agentes S.W.A.T. continuaban buscando a sus objetivos, avanzaban lenta y cautelosamente, sin tomar riesgos innecesarios continuaron con su trabajo cuando un ruido les llamo la atención se movilizaron en dirección de la fuente del ruido tan rápido como podían sin dejar de lado las medidas de seguridad, avanzaron por un corredor cuando desde una puerta apareció ante ellos un erizo, el lugar estaba demasiado oscuro para poder diferenciar algún rasgo facial en el, solo se distinguían sus ojos que miraban fijamente a los agentes.

¡Quieto, policía!- Grito uno de los agentes mientras los demás apuntaban en dirección al erizo.-¡Corran, salgan de aquí!- Fue la única respuesta que el erizo les pudo dar entes de que detrás de el apareciera una figura, era enorme al menos cincuenta centímetros mas alta que el erizo aunque estaba oscuro se veía con claridad el sobretodo negro que estaba usando, casi tan pronto como la figura se dejo ver levanto su mano derecha como si portara un arma.-¡Disparen, disparen!- fueron las ultimas palabras que se escucharon.

Dos pisos mas arriba Shadow continuaba buscando a Sonic y a su misterioso enemigo, aun sin saber que haría en cuanto los encontrara¿Ayudaría a Sonic? Realmente no tenia ninguna razón para hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo si eso servia para dañar a Eggman entones tal vez si le conviniese ayudar, además ¿Por qué Sonic estaba solo¿Donde estaban sus amigo, el niño de dos colas, la odiosa niña de rosa o el equidna cabeza de piedra? mientras mas lo pensaba menos sentido le encontraba a todo el asunto, pero sus pensamientos se vieron

interrumpidos por lo que era el claro sonido de un tiroteo, solo duro unos siete u ocho segundos y luego nada, Shadow corrió en dirección de una de los ventanales, como los cristales aun no había sido instalados le fue fácil sacar la cabeza a través de este y mirar hacia fuera, lo que vio lo sorprendió, vio claramente como dos pisos mas abajo un erizo salto por la ventana del segundo piso al suelo y como una vez en el este comenzó a correr en dirección de la barricada de los S.W.A.T. -Alto- Grito uno de los policías, pero este solo lo ignoro y salto sobre la barricada, pocos segundos después pudo ver a la misteriosa figura vestida de negro saltar por la misma ventana y caer en el suelo también sin hacerse ningún daño, y luego ya nadie salio del edificio, Shadow era la única cosa viva que quedaba allí adentro.

Una vez fuera del edificio el alumbrado publico permitió tener una mejor vista del extraño, era muy alto y fornido su rostro estaba cubierto por una especie de mascara anti gas, no por un pasamontañas como había informado uno de los testigos, tenia lo que parecía ser una especie de sub ametralladora en la mano derecha, pero esta tenia algo extraño, parecía estar conectada por una especie de cable a su brazo vestía totalmente de negro de pies a cabeza con un sobretodo, unos pantalones y botas de cuero negro.

No te muevas- grito uno de los policías, pero el extraño continúo avanzando imperturbable.

¡Alto o abriremos fuego!- Grito uno de los agentes pero el extraño continuo avanzando.

¡Alto, suelte el arma!- Grito nuevamente el agente pero un hubo respuesta.

¡Es la ultima advertencia!- Grito el oficial pero el extraño seguía avanzando, dio dos pasos mas y se detuvo.

¡Tira tu arma!- Grito el oficial, pero el extraño levanto su arma lentamente.

¡Fuego!- Grito el oficial, oprimió el gatillo y una ráfaga de balas impacto al extraño directo en el pecho, pero no hubo efecto, todos los oficiales abrieron fuego hasta que se quedaron sin balas y la figura en frente a ellos seguía aun en pie, uno de los francotiradores apunto directo a la cabeza de la figura y disparo, la fuerza del impacto voló la mascara de su rostro revelando el echo de que era un robot, sus ojos brillaban de rojo y su expresión era fría y aterradora, la maquina levanto el arma, apunto a los S.W.A.T. y abrió fuego.

Shadow era testigo de todo y para su asombro pudo ver con claridad que el arma del robot no disparaba balas en lugar de eso lanzaba pulsos láser –Con un arma así jamás se quedara sin parque, sin dudas por eso el arma esta conectada a su brazo por un cable, recibe energía directamente de la fuente de poder del robot- pensó mientras veía como tres S.W.A.T. caían al suelo muertos, los restantes se ocultaron tras los camiones, el extraño poso su atención en los francotiradores pauto hacia uno de ellos y abrió fuego matándolo rápidamente, luego centro su atención en el siguiente y volvió a abrir fuego, por ultimo apunto al francotirador que estaba cerca de Alice.

Alice cúbrete- Grito Axel, Alice escondió su cabeza pero dejo la cama expuesta, no dejaría de grabar, un instante luego de que se oculto el robot abrió fuego los pulso láser pasaron muy cerca de ella pero pudo escapar ilesa, el tercer francotirador no tuvo la misma suerte, callo muerto a pocos metros de Alice.

Los S.W.A.T. que seguían aun con vida seguían ocultos tras los camiones, el robot abrió fuego pero el blindaje de los camiones resistió los embates, el robot metió su mano izquierda en si sobretodo y saco lo que parecía ser una especia de lanzagranadas, un cable emergió de debajo de su manga y se conecto al arma, Shadow savia lo que pasaría a continuación pero no había nada que pudiera hacer por esas personas tras la camioneta. El extraño apunto a las camionetas y disparo con el arma que portaba en su mano izquierda, el poderoso impacto del arma hizo explotar a una de las camionetas la siguiente fue destruida por un segundo disparo y todo había terminado ya el robot guardo ambas arma y escapo en dirección de donde había huido el erizo.

¿Que carajos esta pasando aquí?- pensó Shadow mientras veía al robot escapar –Debo encontrar a Sonic, tal vez así entienda lo que esta pasando-

Shadow salto del edificio y tomo un camino altero en dirección de donde el erizo había huido, cerca de allí Alice pensaba su siguiente movimiento.

Shadow recorrió media ciudad sin obtener resultados ¿Don se habrá metido¿Quien lo perseguía¿Por qué huyó? Todas estas preguntas rondaban la cabeza se Shadow cuando vio una figura pasar corriendo a gran velocidad por una calle que cruzaba con la callen en que él estaba –Esta es mi oportunidad- Pensó mientras corría para alcanzarlo por una calle paralela, Shadow avanzo unas cuatro cuadras y doblo para encontrarse con el erizo solo para darse de frente con el, ambos cayeron pesadamente al suelo Shadow se puso de inmediato de pie y vio a la persona con quien había chocado, reconoció su rostro de inmediato, no era Sonic, Shadow no podía dar crédito a sus ojos ¿Como podía ser?-�¿Quién eres!-Grito.

Mi nombre es…- Dijo el erizo mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver con quien estaba hablando pero corto su frase a la mitad cuando vio quien le preguntaba, finalmente tras pasado su asombro inicial termino lo que estaba tratando de decir -…Shadow-


	4. parte 4

Bien gente aquí les traigo la cuarta parte de mi pequeña historia, espero que les guste.

Parte 4

¿Shadow¿Dijo que su nombre es Shadow¿Cómo puede ser? Pero es idéntico a mi ¿Cómo puede ser? Su pelo, rostro, expresión, todo, es igual a mi-

Mil pensamientos volaban por la cabeza se Shadow mientras miraba a esa persona que estaba para en frente de él era como mirarse en un espejo, pero este espejo se tomaba licencias artísticas, no se limitaba a copiar a su modelo, y por la expresión en su rostro este espejo estaba tan asombrado como Shadow.

¿Cómo puede ser esto?- Pregunto finalmente Shadow.

No tengo idea, estoy tan desconcertado como tu- Le contesto su alterego.

¡Tú no puedes ser Shadow, yo soy Shadow!-

¿Y como crees que ciento yo?-

¿Pero como puede ser?-

No tengo idea, aunque tal vez…-

¿Tal vez que?-

Eso no importa ahora esa cosa me esta pisando los talones y llegara aquí en cualquier momento-

¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Siempre lo hace, de algún modo siempre sabe donde estoy y…-

Pero antes de que el segundo Shadow pudiera terminar con su oración escucho unos pasos aterradoramente familiares.

Es él, tenemos que huir de aquí-

Yo no soy un cobarde, no escapare-

El robot apareció caminado por una esquina con un paso tranquilo y sereno y una mirada fría y aterradora, portaba la ametralladora que había usado contra los S.W.A.T. en la mano derecha y de su mano izquierda colgaba el cable que había utilizado para dar poder a su segunda arma como si este fuera un látigo.

No entiendes, no lo podrás vencer, pero yo tengo un plan para detenerlo-

No me interesa, yo te demostrare como detenerlo-

El segundo Shadow intento detenerlo, pero fue en vano, Shadow corrió a toda velocidad contra el robot que lo esperaba listo para entablar pelea. Shadow salto en dirección a la maquina y lo golpeo con un ataque giratorio que hizo que el robot volara por lo aires y cayera a varios metros de distancia y antes de que tuviera oportunidad de levantarse corrió nuevamente hacia él y lo dio una patada que le hizo dar una vuelta sobre su propio eje en el aire antes de caer nuevamente, lo levanto del piso con su mano derecha y comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad una y otra vez de manera salvaje y como golpe de gracia le dio una patada voladora que lo envió contra una pared e hizo que la atravesara, Shadow estaba exhausto y se tomo un segundo para recuperar el aliento cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de la pared derrumbada, espero listo para atacar al robot cuando saliera de allí, espero hasta que vio algo salir, algo tan rápido que antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar ya estaba en frente de él, era el robot se había movido con una velocidad increíble y estaba en frente de Shadow listo para golpearlo y el tenia su guardia totalmente baja, Shadow intento levantar los brazos para cubrirse pero ya era tarde, el robot golpeo a Shadow con tanta fuerza que este voló por el aire como un muñeco de trapo y chocando contra un auto estacionado abollándolo, el impacto fue tan fuerte que Shadow no podía ponerse de pie, el robot preparo su arma listo para disparar pero en ese instante el segundo Shadow salio de la nada pateando al robot en la mano obligándolo a soltar su arma y golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, pero el robot reacciono rápidamente golpeando a Shadow con su látigo lanzándolo contra un poste de luz contra el que golpeo de cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente, aprovechando el tiempo que el segundo Shadow le había comprado Shadow se puso de pie y le dio una seguidilla de golpes arrojándolo al suelo, pero el robot se puso de pie rápidamente, comprendiendo que no podría ganar esa batalla Shadow tomo a su alterego que aun esta inconsciente y escapo tan rápido como pudo.

Para cuando el segundo Shadow recupero la conciencia la luz del sol entraba por una ventana.

¿Qué paso¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto el segundo Shadow aun algo desorientado.

Esta es mi habitación de hotel, después de que esa cosa te noqueo intente huir con tigo pero ese hijo de puta no me dejo en paz durante toda la noche, pero cuando amaneció pareció dejarme en paz y pude traerte aquí-

Si, por alguna razón siempre me deja en paz una vez amanece, pero si intentamos aprovechar el día para huir comenzara a perseguirnos otra vez, es como si le gustara darme algo de hilo para luego volver a tirar de él-

¿Esa cosa la envió Eggman?-

No lo se, no con certeza, pero ¿Quien mas pudo enviarlo?-

Supongo que tienes raz….-Dijo Shadow pero detuvo su frase como percatándose de algo.

¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el segundo Shadow en voz baja.

Hay alguien del otro lado de la puerta- Contesto Shadow también en voz baja y con una señal ambos corrieron a la puerta la abrieron a atraparon a la persona del otro lado, era un coneja, Shadow la reconoció en cuanto la vio.

Tu eres la reportera de la tienda ¿Verdad?-

Si¿Podrían soltarme?-

Ambo la soltaron, pero de inmediato Shadow se dio cuenta de que ella tenía un teléfono móvil y se lo quito.

¿Alguien sabe que estas aquí?- Pregunto el segundo Shadow

Tranquilos, Gemelitos del demonio- Contesto Alice con sorna –Solo lo sabe mi cameraman y el no contactara a la policía sin que yo se lo ordene, apropósito me llamo Alice-

yo soy Shadow- Contesto uno de los Shadow

Yo también- contesto el otro.

Oh genial, esto va ser confuso¿Es que no les pudieron dar nombras mas originales a los dos? Les propongo lo siguiente, tu- Dijo mientras apuntaba con el dedo al Shadow que la había reconocido- Tu serás Shadow-alfa, y tu- Continuo mientras apuntaba al otro- Tu serás Shadow-beta-

Y porque el serás Shadow-alfa- Protesto Shadow-beta.

Porque a el lo vi primeo ayer, porque fue mi idea y porque se me vino en gana- Contesto Alice algo molesta.

Como quieras- Contesto Shadow-beta con resignación –Pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Soy reportera y esta es una noticia bomba-

Creo que no tienes idea de en que te esta metiendo-

No me subestimes, trabaje siete años como corresponsal de guerra y tengo las cicatrices para probarlo-

Como quieras es tu vida, pero ¿Como nos encontraste?-

No fue difícil en verdad, especialmente si se tienen los contactos adecuados-

Lamento entrometerme entre ustedes tortolitos- Interrumpió alfa dirigiéndose a beta. -Anoche dijiste algo sobre un plan para vencer a esa cosa-

Es cierto, cuando esa cosa me perseguía pude despertarlo por un par de días y pude prepara una trampa, en un edificio abandonado arme una bomba con mas de 700 kilos de nitrato de amonio y combustible Diesel, pero antes de que pudiera conseguir los detonadores esa cosa me encontró, pero anoche luego de que escape del edificio en construcción regrese y tome esto del camión S.W.A.T.- Dijo beta mientras sacaba de adentro de uno de sus guantes un detonador y un control remoto.

Si regresaste al camión S.W.A.T. ¿Por qué no aprovechaste la oportunidad y tomaste algún rifle de asalto?- Pregunto Alice

Las balas no lastiman a esa cosa y creedme, cada uno de mis ataques hacen mas daño que una bala-

Me agrada esa idea- Dijo alfa –Esperaremos aquí hasta que sea de noche y cuando esa cosa venga por nosotros la guiaremos a tu trampa, por ahora esperemos-

Se pueden escribir libros enteros dedicados a acontecimientos que tomaron solo algunos minutos de frenética acción y solo párrafos a largas horas de tranquilidad y este caso no es la excepción, el día paso tranquilamente y sin sobresaltos, los dos shadows se turnaron para mantener vigilada a su "huésped" y ambos evitaron hablar del tema que los intrigaba a ambos, lentamente se hizo de noche y los tres comenzaron a esperar a que esa cosa se presentara como un si de un ser omnipresente se tratara, ya era tarde mas de las once de la noche cuando alfa escucho un sonido que le llamo la atención era el ruido de alguien subiendo por las escaleras, el robot subió con tranquilidad por las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de Shadow derribando la puerta de una patada y en el interior de la habitación encontró silencio y vacío, tras revisar toda la habitación saco la cabeza por la ventana y vio como un solitario automóvil se alejaba en medio de la noche.


	5. parte 5

Bien se termina esta historia, espero que quienes la hallan leído la disfrutaran, aprovecho para agradecer a todos lo que de tomaron media hora para leer los capítulos y agradezco aun mas a los que se tomaron cinco minutos extra para dejar un comentario.

Y ya saben estoy abierto a todo tipo de comentario, dudas y sugerencias.

Parte 5

-Podrías explicarme otra vez que diablos hacemos en esta chatarra si podríamos llegar mas rápido corriendo- Exclamo Shadow alfa algo molesto.

-En primera la idea es que esa cosa nos persiga no dejarla atrás y en segunda si viajan en automóvil hasta el edificio abandonado estarán descansados y frescos cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarlo y en tercero esta "chatarra" como tu la llamas es un clásico de mas de cuarenta años de antigüedad y esta perfectamente restaurado, no tienes idea de cuanto amor y esfuerzo invertí en este auto- Le contesto Alice con una mirada homicida.

-Esta bien, esta bien, calmate- Trato de tranquilizarla alfa

Shadow beta que estaba en el asiento trasero del automóvil no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

-¿De que te ríes?- Pregunto alfa molesto.

-Si hubieses visto tu rostro también te hubieses reído- contesto beta, al escuchar estas palabras Alice comenzó a reír y beta se le unió pocos segundos después.

-Si, si muy graciosos- Exclamo alfa algo encabronado –¿Falta para llegar a la trampa?-

-Falta poco, y antes de que se me olvide, ten- beta saco de su otro guante un segundo juego de detonador y control remoto y se lo dio a alfa –Así duplicamos las posibilidades-

Alfa, beta y Alice permanecieron en un incomodo silencio por un largo rato ya que ambos entendieron lo que beta quiso decir con "posibilidades" este era un enemigo tan poderoso que las posibilidades de que alguno de los tres no saliera con vida eran muy reales, finalmente Alice rompió el silencio.

-Alfa necesito que me devuelvas mi teléfono móvil por favor-

-¿No vas a llamar a la policía, verdad?-

-Después de lo que esa cosa les hizo a los S.W.A.T. les hago a favor a no avisarles, quiero llamar a mi cameraman-

-De acuerdo, pero no hagas nada estupido- Respondió alfa mientras le devolvía el teléfono a Alice.

-¿Nada estupido? ¿Qué? ¿No confían en mi?-

-¡No!-Contestaron alfa y beta al unísono.

-Bueno, esta bien, pero no tenían porque contestarme en estereo- Respondió Alice mientras llamaba a Axel y activaba el altavoz para que todos pudieran escuchar la conversación, el teléfono dio señal de llamada un par de veces hasta que finalmente se escucho la voz de Axel del otro lado –Hola-

-Hola Axel, soy yo Alice-

-¿Dónde estabas todos están muy preocupados por ti?

-Si mama, dime ¿Estas solo?-

-Espera… Ahora si, nadie me escucha-

-Perfecto, esto es lo que quiero que hagas, en unos minutos comenzare a gravar te trasmitiré lo que capte, quiero que crees una copia de seguridad y que no le digas a nadie de ella hasta que todo termine-

-¿Qué? ¿No iremos en vivo?-

-No, es la condición que tengo que cumplir para que me permitan gravar-

-¿condición, ¿Condición de quien? Momento ¿Encontraste a Shadow?-

Alice lo pensó un par de segundos antes de contestar –Algo así, mira solo limitate a hacer lo que te pedí y en un par de meses ambos estaremos aceptando el premio al reportaje del año-

-Esta bien haré lo que pides, solo prométeme que te cuidaras-

-Trato, adiós- se despidió Alice mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-Bien solo dos cuadras mas y llegamos- Anunció beta, pero antes de que pudieran avanzar mucho mas se sintió una poderosa explosión justo en frente de el automóvil de Alice, los tres miraron en dirección a la explosión y vieron al robot justo en frente se ellos.

-¡No puedo creerlo, nos tendió una trampa!- Grito alfa -¡Rápido bajense del auto!-

Alice, alfa y beta se bajaron pocos segundos antes de que este volara por los aires por causa de una de los ataques del robot.

-Yo lo distraeré- Exclamo alfa –tu saca a Alice de aquí-

Alfa corrió en dirección a la bestia y le propino una poderosa patada en la cabeza tumbándola, beta aprovecho el momento y tomando a Alice en sus brazos la llevo hasta el edificio abandonado, aun con el robot alfa pudo ver como este se ponía nuevamente de pie y antes de que lograra pararse alfa escapo en dirección a edificio, ya de pie el robot guardo su arma mas poderosa y solo conservo la que tenia forma de sub ametralladora, casi como si disfrutara de la caza y quisiera alargarla tanto como fura posible, y solo con su arma mas pequeña comenzó a moverse lenta y calmadamente en dirección al edificio.

Dentro del edificio alfa, beta y Alice se habían reunido –Ya viene en camino- Dijo alfa mientras se reunía con su contraparte.

-Bien, al final de ese pasillo están los explosivos debemos preparar la trampa-

-Vamos- Exclamo Alice con su cámara encendida en la mano.

El trío comenzó a avanzar por un pasillo oscuro y algo sucio, aunque había una hilera de lámparas para alumbrar el camino solo unas pocas estaban encendidas lo que aumentaba la sensación de descuido.

-Solo unos metros mas- pensó beta mientras avanzaba –Solo unos metros mas, esta noche todo termina, de un modo o de otro no escapare de esa cosa un día más-

Pero algo detuvo sus pensamiento, un ruido, beta extendió sus brazos deteniendo a Alice y a alfa, al ver esto Alice pregunto –Que pa…- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su Horacio el muro frente a ella voló por los aire y el robot entro como una fuerza de la naturaleza, Alice y beta pudieron escapar pero alfa fue alcanzado por un poderoso golpe de la criatura y paso volando por delante de ambos y aterrizo cerca de el pasillo de entrada, Alice y beta se acercaron a el mientras este se ponía de pie –¿Estas bien?- Pregunto beta.

-Si- respondió alfa secamente.

-Pronto dame tu detonador- Dijo Alice –Yo armare la bomba, ustedes distráiganlo-

-Ten- Le contesto alfa mientras le entregaba su juego de detonador y control remoto.

Alice retrocedió y espero el momento propicio en lo que los dos Shadow se preparaban para enfrentar al la criatura, el robot guardo su arma y se puso en guardia, uno de los erizo corrió en su dirección y le dio un ataque giratorio momento que aprovecho Alice para correr en dirección del pasillo y perderse en la penumbra del mismo, ya repuesto de ataque el robot embistió golpeando a uno de los Shadows mientras que el otro respondió con una patada voladora, el Shadow que estaba en el suelo se levanto y ayudo a su compañero y ambos comenzaron a golpear al robot haciéndolo retroceder, pero en un rápido movimiento la bestia se saco a ambos de encima, los dos Shadows estaban directamente en frente de la criatura mirándola fijamente, pero la criatura se percato de que no la miraban a ella sino directamente detrás de ella, estaba justa delante del tiro del ascensor y la puerta estaba abierta y detrás de esta una caída hasta el sexto subsuelo, el robot saco su arma al mismo tiempo que los Shadows corrían hacia el para arrojarlo por el tiro antes de los Shadows lograran golpearlo este logro disparar una ráfaga de disparos y luego perdió el equilibrio y callo por el tiro del elevador todo el camino hasta el ultimo subsuelo, uno de los Shadows tras dar el ataque se dio vuelta hacia su camarada -¿estas bi…?- Intento preguntar pero no era necesario las preguntas ya que tres orificios eran visibles en su pecho, el Shadow herido callo pesadamente.

-La bomba esta armada- Dijo Alice mientras se reunía con los Shadows pero en cuanto vio a uno de ellos herido en el piso dejo de hablar y corrió hacia ellos, el erizo herido se llevo la manos derecha hasta su pecho, pudo sentir un liquido que manaba de la herida pero cuando vio su mano se dio cuenta de que el liquido era gris, adema a pesar de que le habían disparado en el pecho no tenia problemas para respira, tal vez era porque en realidad no tenia pulmones –Creo que yo fui el beta en realidad todo este tiempo- Dijo el erizo herido mientras miraba al otro Shadow –Dime ¿Esto fue lo que pensaste en cuanto me viste, verdad?-

-Si- Contesto Shadow con un tono seco y algo triste -Yo sabia que Eggman había hecho copias robóticas de mi, en cuanto te vi supuse que tu debías ser una de ellas-

-Un clon robotico ¡ja! Si alguien me hubiera dicho que este iba pasar ayer por la noche me le hubiera reído en la cara- Exclamo con una sonrisa irónica el clon –Sin dudas debo ser el peor socio que has tenido jamás ¿Verdad?-

-Bueno, en cierta ocasión trabaje con un robot loco y una murciélago codiciosa y creo que comparado con ellos tu no estuviste tan mal- contesto Shadow tratando de consolarlo.

-Puedo sentir como dejo de existir, promete una cosa, mata a ese hijo de puta- Dijo el clon y fue lo último que dijo, su cuerpo se volvió inerte y su cabeza giro hacia un costado siguiendo el impulso de la gravedad y ya no se volvería a levantar.

Una solitaria lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Alice mientras esta preguntaba -¿Era un robot?

Shadow hizo un ademán de contestarle pero se detuvo cuando vio la cámara aun grabando en la mano de Alice, al percatarse de eso la coneja apago la cámara y entonces Shadow comenzó a hablar –Todo lo que se es que Eggman creo un ejercito de clones este sin duda debió de escapar de los laboratorios de Eggman pero lo que sabia era que los clones tuvieran memoria, a veces me pregunto si yo también soy una copia, o si siquiera un verdadero Shadow jamás existió- Shadow asomo la cabeza por el tiro del elevador y lo que vio lo sorprendió, la criatura ya no estaba, sin dudas debía de estar subiendo por las escaleras y en cuanto llegara a la planta baja los exterminaría a ambos –Pronto, toma al robot por el brazo derecho yo por el izquierdo, tengo un plan- Exclamo Shadow, Alice sin pedir explicaciones le hizo caso y ambos arrastraron al robot por el pasillo.

El robot ya casi estaba en la planta baja solo unos metros mas y llegaría, avanzo con su paso lento y calmado hasta que llego a la puerta del elevador allí encontró un gran charco de liquido gris y un rastro del mismo que se alejaba en dirección de un pasillo, la bestia siguió el rastro por el pasillo casi derruido pos su gran entrada y finalmente entro en una habitación en la cual encontró el cuerpo inerte de uno de los Shadows y barios barriles llenos de lo que parecía ser una especie de macilla, en uno de los barriles estaba clavado en el material arcilloso un objeto que tenia la forma de un delgado cilindro, el robot miro por la ventana y pudo ver a Shadow y a Alice alejándose del edificio, la bestia estaba lista para seguirlos cuando un sonido proveniente del cilindro la distrajo se acerco al mismo para poder examinarlo mejor y entones comprendió lo que pasaba, pero ya era tarde, el detonador exploto causando una reacción en cadena en los explosivos en los barriles y causando un conflagración tan grande que destruyo varias de las columnas de apoyo del edificio derribándolo y creando una espectacular nube de polvo.

-¡Funciona!- Grito Alice feliz.

-Si, al fin todo termino- Contesto Shadow con más alivio que alegría –Vamos, larguémonos de aquí antes de que llegue la policía-

Shadow y Alice se alejaron del lugar de la explosión, Alice no hacia mas que pensar en el discurso que daría cuando aceptara el premio al reportaje de año y Shadow estaba inmerso en su pequeño mundo propio, pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, Alice pudo ver terror en los ojos de Shadow –¿Que pasa?- Pregunto y sin darle una respuesta el erizo negro le dio un fuerte empujón y un estante después fue golpeado por algo que se movía a gran velocidad, Alice trato de incorporarse y lo que vio casi la paralizo de miedo, el robot seguía en pie, todas sus ropas estaban destruidas, su coraza protectora externa ya casi no existía y le faltaba el brazo izquierdo, pero aun tenia fuerzas para pelear, el robot corrió hasta Shadow y antes de que este tuviera oportunidad de levantarse la bestia comenzó a golpearlo en el suelo una y otra vez con su único brazo, cado golpe era brutal y el puño de la bestia estaba embebido en sangre, Shadow no tenia capacidad de respuesta solo estaba inerte en el suelo recibiendo golpe tras golpe tras golpe, en un charco de su propia sangre, pero Alice decidió que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados tomo un trozo de caño que se havia desprendido de edificio y embistió al robot con el atravesándolo de lado a lado por una zona de su torso que había perdido la coraza de protección, el robot se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar en dirección de Alice, pero ella no dio señales de huir, por el contrario se quedo de pie mientras la criatura se acercaba a ella -¡Vamos!- Grito desafiante –¡Ven Aquí! ¡Te daré una lección! ¡Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo, dinero, y trabajo invertí en ese auto para luego tu lo destruyeras maldito cabron!-

El robot se detuvo a solo un metro y medio de Alice con una mirada que casi se podía traducir con un "¿Y esta loca de que diablos esta hablando" pero Alice seguía desafiante –Te preguntaras que daño te puede hacer una mujer como yo ¿Verdad? Pues te diré lo que puedo hacer, puedo distraerte el tiempo suficiente para que él te ataque por la espalda-

El robot se dio vuelta solo pare ver que tenia a Shadow casi encima, el erizo tenia el segundo detonador en su mano derecha y el control remoto en su mano izquierda, con un rápido movimiento Shadow introdujo el detonador en el cuerpo del robot vio un salto hacia atrás y presiono el botón en el control remoto, la explosión del detonador causo un gran daño dentro del robot, pero este aunque tambaleante seguía en pie -¡Suficiente!- Grito Shadow Tomo un caño aun mas grande que el que había tomado Alice y corrió hacia el robot, con el primer golpe lo derribo y con el robot en el suelo comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez con el caño durante mas de un minuto hasta que finalmente estaba tan cansado que el caño se deslizo de sus manos, Shadow intento dar unos pasos pero cayo de rodillas, sintió que algo le molestaba en la garganta de llevo las manos a la boca y comenzó a toser, luego se alejo las manos para descubrir que estaban llenas se sangre, un hilo de sangre espumosa le corría por la comisura de la boca.

¡Tengo que llevarte a un hospital!- Dijo Alice Mientras ayudaba a Shadow a ponerse de pie, lo llevo hasta un auto estacionado en medio de la calle donde dejo a Shadow por un momento, corrió hasta la puerta delantera del acompañante y rompió la ventanilla de la misma de una patada, retiro el seguro y abrió la puerta una vez adentro del auto retiro los seguros de la puerta trasera y de la puerta del conductor, salio del auto nuevamente y ayudo a Shadow a entrar en el asiento trasero y Alice se subió en la plaza del conductor.

¿Como harás para ponerlo en marcha?- Pregunto Shadow, pero ni bien termino la pregunta Shadow pudo escuchar como el motor de auto comenzaba a funcionar, mientras ponía al auto en movimiento Alice le contesto –Hace unos meces realice un reportaje sobre ladrones de autos y aprendí una cosa o dos-

El viaje al hospital fue rápido y peligroso, pero Shadow casi no se pudo percatar de ello pues perdía la conciencia y la recuperaba por momentos, cuando finalmente llegaron al hospital Shadow estaba casi totalmente inconsciente, Alice trato de levantarlo sola pero no pudo -¡Vamos, de pie!- Grito en el oído de Shadow logrando que reaccionara.

Deja de gritarme así que no estamos casados- Le contesto Shadow.

Si estuviéramos casados te golpearía- Retruco Alice -¡Vamos, aguanta un poco mas ya casi llegamos! ¡Solo un último esfuerzo, vamos!- Mientras pateaba la puerta y entraba al hospital, al ver la falta de reacción de la recepcionista Alice le Grito-Esta persona necesita atención médica! ¿Qué esperas una invitación?- Eso fue lo ultimo que Shadow pudo percibir antes de caer en la inconciencia, Para cuando recupero la conciencia una poderosa luz lo cegaba y pudo escuchar una voz que decía -¡Pronto, Comiencen con la anestesia no hay tiempo que perder- Shadow perdió la conciencia rápidamente. Para cuando volvió a Abrir los ojos Shadow estaba en una habitación de hospital, Alice estaba sentada en una silla a su lado durmiendo profundamente, eso fue todo lo que vio antes de que la inconciencia lo volviera a vencer, lo siguiente que vio fue la mirada de una enfermera que lo estaba revisando miro a su derecha y Alice seguía a su lado pero esta vez despierta –Traeré al doctor- Comento la enfermera antes de salir de la habitación.

Valla siesta- Comento Alice con ironía -Dormiste diez y siete horas, todo un record-

Tengo que salir de aquí- Exclamo Shadow tratando de ponerse de pie pero el dolor se lo evito,

Tranquilo idiota, casi te mueres, además nadie se va a meter con tigo al menos por un tiempo, no ahora que toda la opinión publica sabe el como destruiste desinteresadamente al robot que mato a todo un escuadrón S.A.W.T. así que tranquilízate y descansa, eres una celebridad-

Uy, estoy exultante- Contesto Shadow con sarcasmo.

Pues deberías, te lo ganaste, cambiando de tema, te escuche decirle al otro Shadow que en una ocasión trabajaste con un robot y una murciélago, te importaría contarme esa historia, no como periodista, solo contármela, me gustaría conocerte mejor-

Shadow no estaba muy seguro sobre si permitirle a Alice que supiera más de él, pero le concedería su petición esta vez, después de todo ella le había salvado la vida

De acuerdo, la historia comienza con migo en una cámara criogénica…-

FIN


End file.
